


Shirt Date

by softsinnamon



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Embarrassment, F/M, First Dates, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me, Shopping Malls, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsinnamon/pseuds/softsinnamon
Summary: 9S and finally gets to buy 2B a shirt on their first date.In this universe, human civilization has already been established and they exist.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Shirt Date

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece of writing on ao3.  
> really im just here for fun, so anything i write don't take it too seriously. also sorry if this is really boring lmao.

9S had no idea what to wear, afterall, he doesn't usually dress up like this.

Actually, he _never_ dresses up like this. 9S has always worn the YoRHa dress code, that's just hows it's been for hundreds of years, so when Pod tells him that his attire needs to be "casual" for his date, he's at a lost of what to wear. He knows what he usually wears is a uniform (his long, button down uniform and his boy shorts that make him younger than he's supposed to be), but what _is_ "casual"? From his database on humans today, male attire tends to be jeans and a shirt, with sometimes the additional cardigan or sweater, but 9S is struggling to find something in his closet that he likes, and which combinations look best. 

"Pod, I'm seriously having trouble here!" 9S says in frustration, as he holds onto a pair of dark jeans. "Could you help me out a little? I've been sitting here in my underwear for _way_ too long and I'm gonna be late to meet 2B at the mall!" 

Pod observes some of the clothing he has laying on the floor, and peaks in some drawers and closets as well to runs her own database of combinations and estimates of which clothing styles and types will look the most attractive. 

"I am unable to know which combinations will look attractive to unit 2B, however I am able to tell you which would look good in terms of general public eye," Pod concludes. "I advice keeping the choker on, and putting on that white shirt with the jeans that are ripped at the knees." 

9S has a suspicious look as he puts what Pod suggests, and stands in the mirror. "Anything else?" He asks. 

"A dark belt of your choice and a long dark coat will look well. Humans find layers of clothing to be generally attractive," Pod explained. 

9S listens and picks a simple black belt to put around his waist. As he's tightening it, a thought appears in his head. "Uh, how tight should it be?" He says out loud. 

Pod takes a moment to process the question before answering. "Unknown, depends on personal preferences." 

9S decides to keep it fairly loose so that he's able to sit down comfortably without feeling like he's being punched in the stomach. 

"Has 9S not worn any belts before this day?" Pod asks. 

9S looks away from himself in the mirror embarrassed. "I bought them, but I never got to wear them. I only bought all these clothes so that I would have lots of options for today's date." 

"Noted." 

9S goes into his closet and picks up a long black coat that basically went down to his calves, and puts it on. Once again he looks in the mirror, but this time feels pretty satisfied. 

"I don't hate it," 9S expressed. "I kinda like it." 

His Pod takes a look as well, and seems pretty satisfied with her results. 9S didn't look too flashy, which was the main goal of this all along. 

"You are welcome, unit 9S." 

Feeling pretty good and relieved, 9S puts on some infamous brown Tims he's barely worn, and gets going to the date location. 

"It is now apparent that 9S is exactly two minutes and twenty three seconds late," His Pod informs. 

9S feels panicked, it took him _that_ long to get ready? Feeling worried and rushed, 9S picks up speed and starts to run, startling humans that went by and apologizing to some along the way. 

The sky was cloudless and nature is what it's originally been like now that humans were around. There are busy sidewalks, strip malls, and cars that 9S now races with to get to his location. He can only hope 2B won't be too mad at him, and won't ask him why he's late. How embarrassing would it be to say "I couldn't figure out what to wear"? 9S refuses to have that kind of humiliation. 

When he reaches the date location, he slows down and takes a moment to prepare to see 2B. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his black box was hot, and he was now starting to feel nervous. He wonders if the wind from running as fast as a car messed up his hair as he opens the door into the mall. 

Their idea of today's date was clothes shopping, specifically for 2B because 9S mentioned that he wanted to buy her a shirt. 

As he finally enters the mall, he sees 2B sitting on a seat in a lounging area of the mall. She's wearing all black, which were a skirt, long sleeved shirt, black pantyhose, and heeled velvet boots that went up to her ankles. She was gorgeous, 9S felt like she was almost untouchable. 

Pod seemed to have gotten tired of him standing around and staring, and tells him to go greet her cause he's already ten minutes late. 

9S follows the advice, and takes a seat beside her. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late," He greets. 

2B looks over, her pale blue eyes visible. She looks conflicted, but 9S wasn't sure why. 

"Traffic?" 2B asks. "Humans these days prefer vehicular transportation. I would assume you have a car." 

9S is caught off guard by the statement, he tries to hides his surprise. He's unable to, his face shows it all. "Um... well..." 

_I have no license_ , is what he wants to say. 

"Do you not have a car? Most of the YoRHa members do, sorry for assuming," 2B apologized. 

She gets up from her seat and swings a white purse over her shoulder. 

"Do _you_ have a car?" 9S asks curiously, standing up along with her. 

"I do, and a license. If you want I could drop you off after our date." 

9S is internally pulling his hair. Of course she does and he doesn't! The male is supposed to have a license, car, and drop their girl off at home! Not the other way around! Whatever, gender stereotypes are dumb anyways! 

"That's fine, I run as fast as a car." 

2B shrugs and seems to be fine with the answer.   
"Where should we go first?" 

"I've been here before and I know some nice places. Follow me." 

• 

Their first location was a little clothing shop that went by the name of _America's Style_ , a popular brand amongst humans for casual wear. The shop had a loose feeling to it, with clothes and mannequins displayed left and right, and employees that didn't bother much with formalities to add to the atmosphere. 

It wasn't rude or anything. Neither of the androids mind. 

"I'm not sure what you really like in terms of fashion," 9S admits sheepishly. "But do let me know if there is something you like." 

"Choose for me 9S, I'll decide from there if I like something or not," 2B replies. She wasn't about to let 9S just stand around, it was _thier_ date afterall. 

9S complies and the two go to the women's section and start looking around. 9S picks out a pastel pink shirt with some designs of the brand's logo on it first and shows it off. 

"How do you like this?" 

2B hums and examines the shirt. 

"Not my style. Too casual for me. Don't like the graffiti on it." 

9S folds the shirt up neatly and keeps looking. 2B starts to look around as well at some pants on a rack across from him. 

"How about this?" 9S asks. He shows off a grey, long sleeved shirt that had some ruffles at the bottom. 

"It is not something I am fond of either," 2B replies. 

9S neatly folds that shirt too and puts it away. This will be more difficult than he thought, but he isn't complaining. Spending time with 2B is what he wants, and he's pretty happy with that right now. It's a simple thing really. 

Many shirts later, 9S has yet to find anything that 2B wants in this store, and they both conclude that maybe they should go somewhere else. 

That's alright, people have different tastes. 

"Ah, 9S, I'm sorry, but I just remembered something," 2B says suddenly, stopping in her tracks. 

9S looks back at her. "What's wrong?" 

"I've been needing to buy new underwear." 

Oh. 

"Oh uh..." 

"I apologize 9S, would you come with me? I don't want to leave you alone on our date. If you feel uncomfortable you may sit outside and wait for me." 

"No! No! Of course I'll come with you!" 

What the hell is he saying? 9S's mouth is talking faster than his brain can process, but then again, how weird _is_ it really for a guy to stand around while a girl shops for her needs? It's not weird right? It's not like anything naughty is going down. 2B just needs underwear. That's it.

Don't make such a big deal of out. Everyone has to wear underwear, right? 

"Are you sure?" 2B asks. 

9S nods, smiling awkwardly. 

"You know where the nearest underwear shop is? I'll be quick."

"For women? I think there's one on the second floor. Some have both genders combined, like the Calvin Klein stores." 

"Let's go see what the second floor has." 

• 

The second floor has the same layout as the first, the same white floors, white walls, but this time you're closer to the skylight and the sun's rays, and the shops lined up are different. 

2B looks around for what she needs, and stumbles upon a bra shop that seems good enough. On the exterior were pictures of women modeling in underwear. It screamed Women's underwear. 

"I hope I brought enough money..." She mumbled to herself. "Pod, what are the average prices of things in this shop?" 

"The average underwear prices in _Pour Les Femmes_ range from $60 to $79.99 for bras," Pod 042 responds. 

"I think this will be too expensive--"

"I'll pay!" 9S butts in. "You need them right? Don't worry, I'll pay for them." 

2B looks surprised. "You're okay with that?" 

"Of course, you're my date." 

"I'm flattered, I will try not to make you spend too much on me." 

The two walk into the store and are greeted by a female employee who says that she is here if they need any help. 

2B looks over at the array of bras and 9S keeps his face at the white, glittering floor, feeling a little embarrassed and awkward. There aren't any other guys in the store, but the employees didn't give him weird or suspicious looks, so he thinks, for the most part, that he's in the safe zone. If he looks anywhere else, he's afraid he won't be able to stop his imagination from imagining 2B in various pieces of underwear. 

2B picks two off the wall and compares them. 

"9S? Which one do you think is better?" 

9S looks up. "Y-You're asking for my opinion?" 

"Yes." 

"Um..." 

One of the bras was black with roses on it, and the other was just a plain black bra. 9S had no idea if he was allowed to touch the two, but opted for not even trying. He doesn't want to make himself any more creepy than he thinks he's being. 9S feels his face warm up. This is hard, they would both look good on 2B. 

"The plain?" Was his final answer, but he was actually really unsure. 

2B turns the bra towards herself and nods. 

"Good choice," She says.

• 

When they finally get to leave, 9S feels like he could finally breathe and lets out a heavy sigh of relief. He hates his mind sometimes, being unable to control himself like this would _surely_ result in Commander White giving him a beating he would remember. 

"Are you okay?" 2B asks concerned. 

9S puts a hand up and waves her off. "I'm fine, let's go back to buying you a shirt, I'm not familiar with too many shops on the second floor, so if you find anything that sparks your interest, let's check it out." 

2B nods and they walk side by side, looking around at various items and sales various shops had up. Most shops were targeted towards a female audience, but 2B still hasn't spoken up about anything. 

As 2B focus hard on what she might want, 9S has starts to have an internal battle with himself. Is 2B having a good time? Her demeanor hasn't changed at all, she still has that straight, elegant facial expression. Is she bored? Should he have not have picked a shopping date? 

"9S?" 

Maybe today just wasn't a good day. 

"Um, 9S?" 

Is she mad at him for being late? She didn't seem so... 

"Nines!" 

"Yes!" 

9S jolts out of his own thoughts. 

"Is something wrong?" 2B asks, worry in her tone. 

"No, no, nothing... um, have you found a shop you like to check out?" 

"Are you not having fun? I know some androids are stressed out over not being under Commanders wing and are still finding something to do."

"That's not it, and yes of course I'm having fun. Are... are you?" 9S asks, hesitancy in his voice. 

"Of course I'm having fun. It's nice to be able to relax 9S." 

"Mm... yeah." 9S shoves his hands into his coat pockets. 

"You don't seem convinced. Something is bothering you and you are not telling me." 

"Pod, you tell her," 9S mumbles under his breath shyly. 

Pod 153 faces 2B. 

"Unit 9S has concerns over whether or not 2B is enjoying the date. 9S mentions that your facial expression has not changed, thus has come to the conclusion that 2B is bored, or upset." 

2B's eyebrows arch up in sadness.   
"I'm sorry. I do not know how to properly express myself yet." 

After years of keeping emotions hidden away, this would make sense. 9S feels stupid for not knowing, afterall, 2B followed rules and precautions pretty hard in YoRHa.

"No don't be, it's just hard to know what you're thinking," 9S continued. 

"Don't feel embarrassed about it Nines." 

Tenderly, she takes 9S's hand, and their fingers intertwine, palm to palm and fingers locked. 

"I like what the display is wearing," She says, pointing at a mannequin in front of them that was enclosed in a glass window. The mannequin wore a long sleeved shirt that looked more classical and old fashion in human standards. It had ruffles and a ribbon around the neck, and buttons that went down the middle. the shirt flared out a bit at the sleeves, but came back in to meet at the wrists. "What do you think 9S?" 

"If you like it, why ask me?" 9S asks. 

"Because you'll see me wearing it, and I want to look good in front of you." 

9S smiles. "Aww 2B that's so- Hold on, is that why you wanted my opinion on bras?" 

"Yes." 

9S's face becomes red almost in a flash, and 2B couldn't help, but cover her mouth with her free hand as she started laughing. 

It was music to 9S's ears.

• 

2B picks out the clothing item she wanted from the shop, and put it up against her body. 

"I kind of want to see how it looks when I put it on," She admits. "Is that okay 9S?" 

"Of course, I'll wait for you outside the fitting room," 9S responds. 

2B makes her way to the fitting room with 9S trailing behind her, and locked the door behind her for her outfit change. 

When she comes out again, she was wearing the fancy little long sleeved shirt, and looked at herself in the door mirror, adjusting some of the decorations around the neck. 

"I like it," She concludes. 

9S smiles at her. "It's definitely your style." 

"I might buy another one." 

"Huh?" 

"It was my attempt at a joke, will you buy it for me?" 

"You don't even have to ask 2B," 9S chuckled. "I'm already on it." 

2B gives 9S a soft smile as she goes back into the fitting room and locks the door once again behind herself. She takes off the yet-to-be-bought item and comes out in her original long sleeve shirt and hands the goods over to 9S. 

9S pays for the shirt and finds the total to be $39.99. A small price to pay for 2B's happiness and enjoyment. Without even looking back or hesitating, he swipes his card and gives the bag that contained the new clothing piece to 2B. 

"For you," He said. "I'm glad you agreed to this date." 

The two say thank you to the employees as they leave the store. 

"The offer to be driven home is still an option for you 9S," 2B mentioned. "I owe you." 

9S mentally beats himself up for not getting a license and a car sooner as he agrees and takes up 2B's offer. They both make their way down to the main floor of the mall and leave hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully y'all enjoyed me dipping my feet into ao3 stuff.


End file.
